


My Gift to You

by A_Sheep_That_Writes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Might be Out of Character, Romance, There's a swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sheep_That_Writes/pseuds/A_Sheep_That_Writes
Summary: This was supposed to be a Valentine's Day special, but I'm really late. Oops.I'm kind of fond of the Simeon x Barbatos ship, so I hope that I'm able to contribute and bring some romance! Might be out of character though...sorry!
Relationships: Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	My Gift to You

Simeon waits with a rapidly beating heart.

He had done everything right so far. He had bought the right gift for Barbatos, his favorite, Madam Scream's Macarons. Simeon knew that Barbatos loves them but hasn't had the time to buy some and eat them himself. He added some fresh tea leaves, too, for good measure. A rare kind that isn't easy to get. He even added a small, heartfelt note with his signature signed gracefully at the bottom.

He even got him a cute stuffed chihuahua. (Internally, Simeon apologizes to Luke.)

He's really hoping that Barbatos likes his Valentine's Day gift for him. He spent a lot of grimm on these gifts after feeling unsure over what to get him. At the very least, Simeon knew Barbatos' favorites.

His boyfriend has always done everything for him, so Simeon wants to be the one giving for once.

Simeon has never felt this nervous, and various thoughts ran through his head, _"Is he going to like them? What if he hates them? What if he gets mad at me for getting him ANYTHING? What if I forget to give them to him?"_

Simeon has to constantly kick himself internally to get over his nerves, yet his heart wouldn't stop racing. He took a deep breath and approached the desk Barbatos usually sits in.

_"Just put them down. You can do this...why is my hand shaking?"_

His hands are shaking violently. He never felt THIS nervous before.

_"Come on! Just put them down and go! He'll be here anytime soon!"_

With the sound of footsteps approaching, Simeon squeaked and gently placed the gifts down before taking off, running as fast as his legs could carry him, high on adrenaline.

After Simeon reached a safe distance, he sighed with relief. His heart still beats fast, wanting something else.

But all he can do for now is wait...

-

Simeon has never felt so impatient. 

With every hour that passed, he only gets more anxious, constantly thinking about the butler's possible reactions to the gifts. His greedy heart isn't helping either.

He wanted to see Barbatos now and spend time with him. See him. Be with him.

Eventually, the day passes. The two of them barely have classes together, so Simeon had to wait until the end of the day. Simeon was about to call it a day and head back to Purgatory Hall when he finds a well-crafted note sticking on his desk. Simeon automatically knew who it was from.

_"Please meet me in the cafeteria. I'll be waiting for you. - Barbatos"_

After walking around, Simeon finds himself in a surprisingly empty cafeteria with the butler standing at the other side, flowers in hand.

Simeon smiled, and the demon can't help but smile back.

"You thought I forgot, hm?"

Simeon chuckled, "Well, maybe. But there were worse things that I thought of."

Barbatos chuckled, "Ah, I made you fear that I forgot or that I wouldn't like your gifts?"

Simeon swore that Barbatos could read him so well.

The scene felt so surreal. It's as if he's already walking down the aisle and...

Simeon shook his head at the thought. He doesn't even know if love like this was forbidden or not. Regardless, he slowly made his way to the other side to meet the demon to claim his gift.

"Thank you," Simeon said to Barbatos as he took the flowers. "No problem. By the way, there's more."

Simeon was shocked and could only stare as Barbatos took him by the hand and guided him throughout the school. Eventually, the pair stopped at the end of a hallway.

"Barbatos, we're in an empty hallway."

"I'm aware." Barbatos sat down on the floor and beckoned for Simeon to sit next to him.

 _"Odd,"_ Simeon thought as he sat next to Barbatos, _"Why would he want to sit on the floor?"_

Simeon's thoughts were interrupted when Barbatos pulled the angel close to his body.

"Wh-?!"

"Shhh...just enjoy the moment."

Simeon blushed but ended up giving in to the embrace, wrapping his arms around the butler and burying his face into his chest.

Simeon could feel Barbatos' warmth on him, on his chest, and even as Barbatos wrapped tightly around Simeon.

Barbatos wasn't usually the type to be affectionate, at least, he doesn't present himself as the type. Yet here they are, sitting and cuddling on the floor in the middle of a hallway of all places.

After Simeon wrapped his arms around Barbatos and made himself comfortable, Barbatos placed his chin above Simeon's head. Simeon is an affectionate angel, and these gestures are common, but they're usually platonic. This is different.

It's a gesture that sends his heart racing, that makes him blush, that makes him warm and safe. He could fall asleep right here.

Simeon took a moment to take in Barbatos' scent. A scent all too familiar, yet he doesn't get too tired of it. He sighs with relief and smiles, hugging his lover tightly. 

For a while, Simeon has been feeling some sort of desire, a strong urge for something. And Simeon knew that he was waiting for a moment like this. A moment alone with Barbatos, the two of them cuddling, hugging each other, and just being there together. Simeon didn't care if anyone walked by, all that mattered was him and Barbatos, and as long as he was there, all felt right in the world.

The hallway is silent. The only noise filling it is the sound of their soft breathing. But the silence is comfortable.

Then Barbatos broke it.

"Simeon?"

"Hm?" Simeon turned around to face Barbatos, who was looking directly at him. Simeon blushed a bit more at how close their faces were. 

Simeon looked at the demon's green eyes, they were glowing a bit, and Simeon felt mesmerized, enchanted by the glow. 

Barbatos' face only went a bit more closer to Simeon, and he realized what was happening.

Cuddling was enough to send Simeon's heart racing, but kissing? His heart was beating rapidly out of embarrassment. Possibly panicking.

He doesn't feel ready for kissing yet.

Barbatos doesn't notice Simeon's face coming close but does notice Simeon's anxious expression and backed up a bit.

"My apologies, I thought I could try being bold, but if you're not ready for a kiss, then I'll respect that."

Simeon blushed more and looked away. "Hmph." He took a moment before responding, "Thanks...I'd love to...but...I don't feel ready yet. Thank you for respecting my feelings."

Barbatos smiled. "Of course. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to show more of my affection to you, but it'll be pointless if you're not comfortable with it."

"Thank-"

Barbatos suddenly places a quick kiss on Simeon's cheek.

"B-Barbatos!" Simeon sputtered, then giggled. 

Barbatos let out a chuckle, "My, and I thought your face couldn't get any redder." 

Simeon desperately tries to hide his face with his hands. Barbatos chuckled once more and pulled Simeon into another hug.

"Adorable."

Barbatos was one sly bastard. Well, he is a demon, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is appreciated! ^^


End file.
